


我们的“孩子”

by JeanTse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Robotic science family, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, bot babies, 科学组
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanTse/pseuds/JeanTse
Summary: Tony喜欢看Bruce和自己的机器人互动。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our "Kids"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923543) by [Zorro_sci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci). 



Tony走进实验室告诉Bruce晚餐已经准备好了。这种角色互换的感觉真的很奇怪。通常Bruce才是不得不把彻底丧失时间概念的Tony硬拽出实验室进行投喂的那一方。

他刚要开口宣布说大家已经在楼上等着他俩参加每周的团队聚餐，却猛地停了下来。他家三只机器人一股脑围在他的男朋友身边，争相求关注。而他则亲切地抚摸着他们，逐个回应着他们，对他们轻声细语着。

Tony无法克制住笑意，决定在门边再多逗留一小会儿，观察Bruce和自己“孩子们”之间的互动。

“You，谢谢你，不过我需要的是更小一号的试管，”他一边温柔地接过机器人递来的试管，一边说道。

几秒钟后，You拿着另一支试管回来了。Bruce转身对他评价道：“正是这个，谢谢。”

Butterfingers在Bruce夸奖其他机器人时滚了开去，随后用碟子端着一杯开水和一个茶包返回。他冲着Bruce背后直直滚来，发出一声长啸以吸引Bruce的注意。Bruce转身寻找他，但Butterfingers此时已冲得太近，两人撞了个满怀。

开水全都泼在了Bruce身上，Butterfingers发出一声震惊而恐慌的尖叫。

“我没看见你在那儿，Butterfingers。”Bruce一边脱下衬衫随手抓起一块抹布擦拭身上的水渍，一边温柔地说道。他显然被烫得有些疼，但却尽量不让人看出来。

机器人惭愧地收拢爪子，然而Bruce却朝他伸出手去，安慰地拍了拍他：

“我知道这只是场意外。我没事，”他安慰道，“下次小心点就行了。”

Bruce仍在安抚着Butterfingers，却被DUM-E举起灭火器迎面喷了个正着。

“我没有起火，不过还是谢谢你试图帮忙，DUM-E。”Bruce说着还伸出手去摸了摸DUM-E的外壳。

DUM-E蜷缩着朝Bruce的手靠得更近了。另外两只看起来像是在嫉妒，同样靠了过来，用机械爪和其他金属移动部件将Bruce团团围住。而Bruce呢，他只是笑着放下了手中的工作，把注意力都转移到试图依偎过来的一群机器人上。

Tony站在门口，不由得爆发出一阵大笑，再无法隐藏自己的形迹。

“你在那儿看了多久？”Bruce从那群患有关怀饥渴症的机器之中抬起头来，问道。

“有一会儿了，”Tony含糊地答道，随后他的笑容越来越大，“你对这几个孩子真是太好了。有耐心，讲道理，鼓励式教育。”

“我是怕万一哪次我没能控制好情绪，他们中有人会丧生在另一位的怒火之下。”Bruce承认道。

“呸呸，”Tony对这个说法嗤之以鼻，挥手说道，“拜托，哪怕是被Butterfingers泼了一身滚沸的开水，还有被DUM-E直接喷了一脸消防泡沫，你的眼睛都没变绿。而且其他任何一次他们犯了类似的事，你从来也没有过一丝Hulk化倾向。承认吧，你就是对他们很有爱，才不会对他们发飙呢。”

“另一位不见得这么想。”Bruce警告道。

“另一位只不过是大了一号而且更容易生气的你而已，”Tony反驳回去，“你爱他们，所以他也一样。”

“你是来干嘛的？”Bruce问道，明显是在转移话题。

“哦对…晚餐做好了。你都已经两天没出过实验室大门。真的应该出来吃个饭。”

“半斤八两……”

“我就是个传声筒而已。按照某人的说法，我俩都应该趁他们还没从通风管派来Clint把我们赶出实验室之前赶紧地上去。”

Bruce叹了口气，不过还是跟着Tony走出了实验室。

\--------------------------------

Bruce从实验室地板上醒来，发现自己身上盖了至少有十几床毛毯。而毛毯之下，他浑身赤裸、全身疼痛，周围的废墟足以让他明白为什么他想不起晚餐后发生的任何事情。

“嘿，大个子。”Tony说着给他递过来几件衣物。

“我有没有伤到……”Bruce开口，随即却发现Tony皱眉的表情，于是停了下来，问道，“发生什么了？”

“有几个觉得自己的技术举世无双的家伙，派了一队机器人进攻城市。”Tony解释道。

“为什么我会在实验室？”Bruce晕乎乎地问道。

“这就是最精彩的部分！”Tony带着少有的眉飞色舞的神情说道。

Bruce闻言抬头，挑起一侧眉毛，不过仍耐心等待Tony继续。

“自以为是的天才派他的机器人来黑JARVIS。”

“这有什么精彩的？”

“听我说完……Hulk追着他们来到实验室，然后其中某堆破铜烂铁嫌DUM-E挡路把他推开，Hulk就暴走啦。他把孩子们都赶到角落然后对所有入侵的机器人发起冲锋，而且还一边对他们吼着不许伤害他的‘闪亮宝宝’。”

“什么？！”

“我早说过！他 **就是** 你。你爱这些孩子，所以他也爱。他把他们叫做自己的宝宝！”Tony幸灾乐祸地说道。

实验室中回荡起几声绝望的哔哔声。

“说来……孩子们也爱你。他们在你逆Hulk化之后真的很担心你。不停给你盖毯子。我觉得他们大概是怕你冷……”

“这就是为什么我看起来像是被埋在一整柜床上用品下面的原因？”

“没错。已经有十几床毯子了我觉得应该够了，而且你大概不太希望在醒来后发现脸上压了一堆机械臂，所以我把他们都赶回充电站去啦。”

机械蜂鸣三重奏顿时应和般地充满了房间。

“DUM-E！Butterfingers！You！过来。”Bruce喊道。

三只机器人展开全力蜂拥而至，片刻间便开始用他们钳子蹭着Bruce。

“看到没？他们爱你！”

“没事没事。”Bruce蜷缩在原地，爱抚着三只机器人。

Tony开心地笑了。他知道大部分人都觉得他把You、Butterfingers和DUM-E称作自己的孩子很奇怪。Pepper总是嗤之以鼻，其他复仇者也是。外面甚至还有些人认为Tony这样是在犯罪。他们会说这是疯了，因为他们只是“物件”，但Tony知道远远不止如此。还有Bruce也明白。

看到Bruce对自己的机械宝宝也像是对自己的孩子一样，Tony瞬间燃起了希望。当他看到Bruce和自家小子们在一起时的情景，便明白自己终于找到了志同道合的对象，甚至是灵魂伴侣。

“好了好了好了，孩子们。Bruce爸爸很累了。你们已经看到他平安无事，所以赶紧回你们的充电站去，你们这群发育过头的搅拌机。”Tony笑了起来，发现Bruce已经在机械臂的嗡嗡声中打起了盹。

“Bruce爸爸？”Bruce躺在地板上疲倦地问道。

“唉，拜托啦Banner。你那绿色的另一半都亲口承认他们是你的宝宝啦。我觉得告诉孩子他们有两个爸爸没什么问题，你就是其中之一。”Tony假惺惺地嘲讽道。

“我们什么时候变成带着三个机械巨婴的老夫老妻了？”Bruce问道，嘴角隐见笑意。

“一，我们不老。至少我不老……所以问你自己。二，关于孩子，从你最早把机器人当娃宠的时候就开始啦。我得说你把他们完全惯坏了。还有三，我们是没结婚，不过只要你愿意随时都可以补上。”

“你刚刚是不是向我求婚了？”

“对？”

“这是在问我？”

“不是吗？看吧，Bruce，我们俩显然是绝配……我们都爱科学，我们在各自经历过人生种种灾难之后依然能信任对方，哪怕我彻底搞砸了你也没放弃我。我爱你。你没有要求我变成任何其他样子，只是爱着原本的我。锦上添花的是你连我的机器人孩子也一并爱。所以我猜，好吧，我是在问你。Bruce，可以和我结婚吗？”

Bruce惊讶地眨了眨眼。他注视着Tony，后者已经开始明显地不停在两脚之间切换着重心。

“Bruce，我被你搞得好紧张。能不能直接回答我？”Tony催道。

“好，我会和你结婚。”

“太棒了！孩子们你们听到了吗？爸爸和Bruce爸爸要结婚啦……哦！我们可以让其中一个孩子当花童！他可以帮我们拿戒指，不过等等，他很可能弄丢，所以我们或许应该给戒指配个枕头一样的垫子，好让他拿稳……安全起见……虽然还是觉得戒指可能会从垫子上掉下来不过……”Tony激动得连珠炮似的说了下去。

“你要怎么决定选谁？”Bruce摇摇晃晃地站起身来，问道，“而且，如果你选了其中一个，那剩下的两个都会嫉妒。如果我们想让他们参与婚礼，就必须全体到齐。我们可以做一个超大号垫子，把戒指绑在上面，这样他们三个就能一起举着走过花道 了……或者他们可以当伴郎，或者迎宾……”

“看看你……追求绝对公平试图避免孩子们的纷争。”Tony一边靠近Bruce，一边故作夸张地说道。他扶着Bruce起身，随后一同朝门口走去。

“是吗，我们就不该偏心。偏心不好。”Bruce反驳道。

“你知道D……”Tony想说些什么。

“我们不该偏心。”却被Bruce打断。

“不管你怎么说……”

“我说我现在需要上床睡觉。”

“好主意。我们已经订婚了。”Tony抬起眉毛，挑逗地说道。

“今天不行……刚刚逆Hulk化……记得吧？”Bruce反驳道。

“好吧，”Tony叹了口气，“不过明天我们 **一定** 要来一发激情订婚炮。我希望被你压倒在卧室、客厅、或者还有实验室的每一个平面上。”

“Tony！我们绝对不会在实验室做爱，孩子们会看到！我们甚至都不该在他们面前提起。”Bruce抱怨道，两人穿过实验室大门，走向电梯。

“你真是老母鸡性子。他们是我造的……结果 **完全** 成了你的宝贝。”Tony调侃道。

“你就爱我这一点。”Bruce反驳道。

“对，我就爱。”Tony说着，倾身索取了一个吻。

===  
END


End file.
